Carrying handles for heavy items which are designed to be removable are generally formed with a central strap portion and a group of attaching hardware for attaching both ends of the strap portion to the item to be carried. This group of attaching hardware usually includes a screw or the like in some sort of housing arrangement, the housing arrangement being provided to keep the screw or the like securely fastened to the strap portion and to the item to be carried. This involves loose small pieces to be set down and picked up during removal or insertion of the handle to the item to be carried so that a number of small pieces can easily be misplaced or lost. This type of carrying handle also presents the common problem of the strap being caught under the bushing during installation. It is also necessary that an installer learn the proper position and sequence of each individual part of the handle assembly for proper installation. The making of such handle assemblies is costly to the manufacturer and can be costly and inconvenient to the user who must replace lost parts or may have an improper installation.